A Gift for a Fiend
by Butterflytriolover
Summary: This is for my friend Velikaqueenofdragons. Its very cheesy, but cute. ONESHOT! KandaxOC.


**This is for my friend Velikaqueenofdragons. She's the one who got me started on D Gray Man and fanfics! Thanks!**

A Gift for My Friend

I smiled when I saw the boy with long, raven- black hair. His back was to me, making it a great chance to sneak up on him.

I walked slowly towards him, and when I was close enough, I jumped onto his back. He tensed, ever muscle in his body ready to fight if needed.

"Hi," I whispered into his ear.

Kanda relaxed, and I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke. "Hey."

I hopped off his back, and he turned to look at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. Kanda kissed me back, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Eww!" A very familiar- and annoying- voice said behind me.

"Get lost, you rabbit," I said.

"You're too much like him," Lavi said.

I turned on him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're being mean," Lavi said. He started to pout. "Also, you don't realize that I took your mirror."

I dug my hand into my pocket, and noticed that it was empty. I glared at the red haired boy. He had a cocky smile plastered to his face, as he showed me my little mirror.

"Give it back," I said.

"Nope," Lavi said. He started to run away, and I was about to run after him when Kanda grabbed my hand.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of a chase," Kanda said. "He'll give it back soon enough."

"He better," I muttered. "If something happens to my mirror, I am going to kill him."  
Kanda smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. "Even that rabbit's not as stupid as to break someone's weapon containing innocence."  
"I know," I said. I rested my head on his chest, and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I want to show you something," Kanda said. He gabbed my hand, and led me away from everyone.

We were at the Asian Branch, a place that Kanda hated due to some childhood memories that he never told me about. We were there because of an assignment about sealing away all the files on the second and third exorcists. I still didn't understand what that meant, but both Kanda and Lavi- the two other exorcists on this mission with me- did.

Kanda led me to a giant door. He stopped out in front of it, and took a deep breath. He put his hands on the giant door, and pushed it open.

The door opened with a loud squeaking noise, and it hit the wall with a freighting boom.

I looked at the room. Small pools lined the entire room, with little paths to walk along. I looked up at Kanda.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is where I was born," Kanda said. I grabbed my hand again, and started to walk into the room.

"Where you were born?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?

"It means that I was born in this room," Kanda said. He stopped in front of one of the pools. "Right in there,"

I looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible?"

"I told you about Alma, right?" Kanda asked.

"Yes," I said. "He was your best friend when you were kids."

"I didn't explain that I was a since experiment, did I?" He asked.

"You're making no sense," I said. I let go of his hand, and stepped back. I felt my foot slip, and I was just about to fall into one of the mini pools, when Kanda grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me against him.

"You really need to be more careful, Ana," He said. "You're always clumsy unless you're skating on the ice."

I felt myself blushing as I said, "I don't mean to be clumsy."

Kanda gave a low chuckle. "I don't mind your clumsiness. In fact, I like the fact that I always have to save you when you fall into something."

I gently punched him in the arm. "I can take care you myself."

Kanda smiled and kissed me. "I love you, Anna," He whispered.

I felt myself bush even harder. He'd never told me that. I kissed him back. "I love you too."

I felt Kanda's fingers running through my long, brownish- blond hair.

"Are you going to explain to me how you're a since experiment?" I asked.

Kanda sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No," I said.

I sat down on the ground, and pulled Kanda down next o me. "Go on. Tell me the story."

Kanda slightly smiled. "I'll warn you that it's a sad, and gory story."

"I think I can handle it," I said, teasing him.

Kanda kissed me on the head, and began his story. "I am the thing that everyone calls a second exorcist."


End file.
